49 Days
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: "Sweet pea, kau tahu apa arti dari bunga ini?"/"Perpisahan? Selamat tinggal?"/"Bukan. Tapi, terima kasih atas saat-saat yang menyenangkan." Onyx : Sweet pea for SIVE 2016 : Hanakotoba - Say it With Flowers!


49 Days

" _Sweet pea_ , kau tahu apa arti dari bunga ini?"

"Perpisahan? Selamat tinggal?"

"Bukan. Tapi, terima kasih atas saat-saat yang menyenangkan."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © me.

ShikaIno FanFiction || 2016

For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 : Hanakotoba – Say it With Flowers!

Onyx ; Sweet Pea.

Teenagers, Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort.

AU, OOC, Bad EyD, etc.

Spread your love with ShikaIno! longLive ShikaIno!

"Empat puluh sembilan hari saja, bisa kan?"

Nara Shikamaru menggeram frustasi saat gadis di depannya terus mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Merepotkan sekali. Apa-apaan gadis ini, kenal saja tidak, permintaannya aneh-aneh, maksa pula.

"Pacarannya hanya sampai tanggal 14 Februari kok," tambah gadis itu lagi dengan nada memohon.

Shikamaru mendelik saat mendengar penuturan sang gadis. Tuhkan, seenaknya. "Tidak mau," jawab Shikamaru malas. Ia kembali menutup kelopak matanya dan mencoba tidur, mengabaikan gadis aneh yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya karena jawaban yang dilontarkannya.

"Ayolaaaaaah ...! aku mohon, Shikamaru!"

"Shikamaru ...! tolong aku sekali saja, masa kau tidak mau? Ayolah ...!" rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Shikamaru.

Haaaah! Shikamaru jengah juga jadinya. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap kesal gadis _blonde_ yang sangat mengganggunya ini. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu istirahatnya di atap sekolah dengan tidur sambil menatap awan, tapi gadis merepotkan ini benar-benar merusak waktu berharganya.

"Ya! Berhentilah menggangguku, _mendokusai_ ," gerutu Shikamaru sebal. Ia bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, menatap gadis _blonde_ menyebalkan yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Mintalah pada yang lain. Kenapa harus aku, sih? Lagipula aku kan tidak mengenalmu," tambahnya lagi malas.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menghela napas sesaat. "Benar juga. Kau tak tahu aku, ya? Hehehe... aku Yamanaka Ino dari kelas XI." Jawabnya sambil cengengesan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memasang tampang serius. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Bukan yang lain. Dan yang lain tidak bisa membantuku. Hanya kau yang bisa, Shika."

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Ino. Awalnya dia ingin marah karena gadis itu dengan seenaknya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _senpai_ padahal dirinya ini adalah seniornya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena tiba-tiba saja gadis aneh itu berbicara serius. Apalagi dengan ucapan-ucapannya itu.

"Kau tidak sedang bertaruh, kan?" tanya Shikamaru curiga.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda. "Bertaruh apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aish, tentu saja bertaruh dengan teman-temanmu untuk mempermainkanku," jawab pemuda berambut nanas ini dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata.

Ino cengo sebentar, sebelum akhirnya gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu tertawa kencang. Shikamaru mendelik saat melihat gadis itu tertawa seolah meledeknya, hey memangnya kata-katanya ada yang salah?

Melihat lawan bicaranya menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, Ino langsung menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum nyengir saat Shikamaru mendengus malas menghadapi tingkahnya. "Hehehe maaf, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Tapi kau ini sangat lucu, shika. Kalau aku niat mempermainkan lelaki, aku akan mempermainkan Sasuke yang _playboy_ itu. Bukan pemuda jenius macam dirimu," kata Ino sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terserahlah, aku tak peduli. _Mendokusai na_ ~"

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya lagi, kepalanya mendadak pusing semenjak kedatangan gadis blonde itu. Ia berpikir dengan pergi ke atap setiap jam istirahat tiba ia akan terhindar dari segala hal merepotkan. Tapi nyatanya ia salah. Apa ia harus mencari tempat persembunyian baru?

"Ehhhh ... tapi kau mau kan pacaran denganku? Mau, kan?" suara nyaring Ino kembali terdengar. Gadis itu menunduk, menyamakan posisi Shikamaru yang tengah terduduk di bangku taman, lalu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

Merasa kembali terganggu, Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ia terkejut tatkala wajah gadis berisik itu ada di depan wajahnya dan hanya berjarak sekian centi saja. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mau, ya?"

Shikamaru menelan ludahnya. Mendadak gugup saat ia menatap manik biru itu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Manik biru itu ... sebiru langit kesukaannya. Kenapa sangat indah?

Sadar kalau ia sudah makin _out-of-character_ , Shikamaru kemudian mendorong tubuh Ino agar segera menjauh. Bisa-bisa ia kehabisan napas kalau mereka berada di posisi seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama. Shikamaru membuang muka, mendadak pula wajahnya memanas. Aaah, apa-apaan ini? Merepotkan sekali!

"Terserah kau saja!" ucap Shikamaru sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Pergi meninggalkan Ino dengan segala rutukan yang ditujukan pada tingkah noraknya.

Melihat punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh, Ino menghela napas lega. Bukankah itu berarti iya? Walaupun terlihat sangat terpaksa, Ino pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya Shikamaru yang dapat membantunya. Hanya dia.

 _-Day 1-_

Shikamaru tahu kalau ini salah. Sangat salah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada otak jeniusnya kemarin, sampai-sampai ia mengiyakan permintaan gadis merepotkan yang kini tengah sibuk mengintilinya di belakang. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan logikanya saat ini, otaknya benar-benar tidak sinkron dengan apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Oh, hati? Sejak kapan Shikamaru berpikir akan hal itu? Apa yang diinginkan hatinya? Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menggelikan? Shikamaru benar-benar tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Ya! Jangan berjalan di belakangku. Kau ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan!" gerutu Shikamaru tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Sementara Ino yang berjalan di belakang sang pemuda tersenyum sendiri mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru. "baik, baik. Aku akan berjalan di sampingmu. Hehehe," katanya sambil menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Shikamaru.

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Shikamaru mendengus keras. "Jangan berjalan di sampingku, jalanlah di depanku." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Ino mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa? Oh, kalau kau berjalan di belakangku, kau bisa kabur dariku, kan?" ucap Ino sambil memasang tampang menyelidik.

"Tch, _mendokusai_. Aku tak terbiasa berjalan bersama perempuan merepotkan nan berisik macam dirimu." Jawab Shikamaru cuek.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu merengut, "Kau ini benar-benar, ya. Benar-benar menyebalkan," ucapnya sedikit kesal. Ia pun menurut dan segera berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Shikamaru.

Hening. Keduanya tak berniat untuk kembali membuka suara. Shikamaru sendiri tak masalah dengan yang situasi ini, ia berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa. Bersikap sebagaimana seorang Nara Shikamaru selama ini. Cuek dan tak banyak bicara. Namun sesuatu yang berada di dalam dadanya tiba-tiba jadi terdengar berisik sekali. Shikamaru tak tahu kenapa, tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal yang merepotkan seperti ini, apalagi dengan gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya.

Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang di atas sana dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan sebagai penghias. langit biru yang berada di dalam manik sang gadis, apa itu yang membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini? Tapi ... kenapa?

"Ini." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan sesuatu, membuat Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kau pasti belum sarapan. Dimakan ya? Hehehe," ucapnya sambil melengkungkan senyum.

Shikamaru masih belum bereaksi, masih menatap sesuatu di tangannya dengan bingung.

"Ayo! Jangan melamun saja, Shika! Nanti kita telat!" teriaknya dari dalam bis, tertawa pelan melihat tingkah 'pacar'nya yang tiba-tiba jadi sedikit imut. Apalagi ditambah semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, yaaa." Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya, mendadak ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa pula ia tiba-tiba melamun? " _Mendokusai_ ," gerutunya pelan. Ia pun segera naik ke dalam bis yang di mana Ino sudah duduk anteng di bangku paling belakang. "haaah, terserahlah. Aku benar-benar idiot sekarang,"

Untuk hari pertama dari empat puluh sembilan hari, _cupcake_ berbentuk rusa rasa _strawberry_ bukan sesuatu yang buruk, kan?

-Day 3-

"Haaah, aku benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa Kurenai- _sensei_ menghukumku tadi,"

Shikamaru membuka sebelah matanya, menatap gadis pirang itu yang masih merengut di sebelahnya. Sekarang ia harus rela berbagi tempat persembunyiannya dengan Ino. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak rela. Sangat.

"Kau tahu tidak? Hanya karena aku tidak mengerjakan PR dia menyuruhku membersihkan toilet," gerutunya kesal.

"Pantas saja kau bau," celetuk Shikamaru.

Ino menolehkan kepalanya, menatap garang pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan malas. Gadis bermanik _aqua_ itu mendengus. "Apa? Siapa yang bau?"

"Berisik," ucapnya cuek sambil mengalihkan atensinya ke atas, menjatuhkan direksinya pada segumpalan awan putih dengan _background_ langit biru yang tenang.

Ino diam, ia memandang Shikamaru yang kini tengah asyik memandangi langit. Ia tersenyum saat sadar kalau pemuda di sebelahnya ini sangat tenang, sama seperti arakan awan yang bergerak secara perlahan.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka melihat awan?" tanya Ino. Ia tiba-tiba saja tergelitik untuk bertanya. Ia ikut mengalihkan atensinya pada segumpalan kapas putih di bentangan langit biru sana.

"Karena aku suka." Jawabnya simpel. Hembusan angin yang terasa membuatnya mengantuk, meski begitu keberadaan gadis di sebelahnya tidak akan mungkin membiarkannya tidur barang semenit.

" _Aish_. Pasti ada alasannya. Tidak mungkin kau hanya suka. Karena awan itu putih, misalnya? Jadi kau tenang saat melihatnya. Satu alasan. Apakah tidak ada?" ucap Ino tetap keukeuh.

"Tidak ada. Memangnya suka atau tidak suka harus ada alasannya?" Shikamaru menghela napas sesaat. "tidak semuanya memerlukan alasan." Jawabnya telak.

"T-tapi—"

"Sama seperti kau yang memintaku menjadi pacar 49 harimu. Tanpa alasan, kan?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia menoleh pada Shikamaru dan menatap wajah tampan sang pemuda dengan nanar. "Tentu saja ada alasannya." Lirihnya.

Shikamaru kembali menghela napas. Apalagi sekarang ini? "Terserahlah. Apapun alasannya, kau pasti takkan memberitahuku," katanya cuek.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Shikamaru mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur dan mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila. Aaah, ia harap gadis di sebelahnya tak mendengar apapun, karena akan sangat merepotkan kalau sampai ia tahu.

langit biru itu ... untung saja ia tak menanyakan kenapa dirinya suka memandangi langit.

-Day 19-

Berangkat ke sekolah bersama, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di atap berdua, dan segala hal berdua. Shikamaru benar-benar sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran gadis pirang itu. Sembilan belas hari sudah mereka bersama, meski tak bisa dibilang mereka ini sepasang kekasih sungguhan, tapi keduanya sudah nyaman dengan kehadiran masing-masing.

Shikamaru tahu kalau ini sebenarnya salah. Ia tekankan sekali lagi, salah. Tak seharusnya ia merasa seperti ini. Kebersamaannya dengan Ino hanya sementara, hanya kontrak empat puluh sembilan hari. Mungkin setelah tanggal empat belas februari lewat mereka akan kembali seperti dulu, kembali tak mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu. Ia kini terbiasa dengan suara birisik Ino, terbiasa direpotkan olehnya, dan tak masalah harus bertingkah idiot di hadapannya. Shikamaru benar-benar makin tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Ino sendiri semakin senang saat Shikamaru mulai menerima keberadaannya. Itu artinya sebentar lagi tugasnya akan segera selesai. Dan ia senang akan hal itu. Jujur saja, tinggal di dunia ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

Seperti biasa, keduanya berada di atas atap selama jam istirahat. Langit di atas sangat muram, awannya pun sangat kelabu. Ini menandakan kalau hujan akan segera turun. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk pergi dari sini.

"Shikamaru ..." Ino tiba-tiba saja memecahkan keheningan. Bosan juga berdiam diri saja. Ia menatap langit itu dengan tatapan muram. "padahal aku sedang senang, tapi kenapa langitnya mendung?"

Shikamaru terkekeh pelan. "Memang mendung tidaknya mengikuti suasana hatimu, eh? _Mendokusai_ ,"

Ino merengut. Kesal juga setiap hari dikatai begitu oleh Shikamaru. "Ishh. Kau ini!" ia mencubit lengan Shikamaru, menyalurkan kekesalannya karena terus dikatai merepotkan oleh sang pemuda.

"Ya! Cubitanmu ini benar-benar perih!" ringis Shikamaru sambil mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang terkena cubitan maut dari Ino.

"Rasakan itu! Suruh siapa kau terus mengataiku _mendokusai_! Memangnya tidak kesal?" timpal Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengarnya. "Hah, terserah kau sajalah," jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Ia kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada langit yang kelabu, entah kenapa meski tahu kalau hujan akan segera turun, Shikamaru tidak berniat untuk pergi dari atap dan kembali ke kelas. Ia masih ingin ... bersama dengan gadis yang merepotkan itu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Ino sendiri hanya akan pergi kalau Shikamaru pergi. Jadi ia takkan perpikir untuk meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri di sini. "Shika?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru memberikan deheman sebagai jawaban. Ia perlahan menoleh pada sisi sampingnya dan sadar kalau sedari tadi gadis itu memandanginya. "Apa?"

Keduanya masih terus berpandangan, _obsidian_ bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Sampai pada akhirnya hujan turun dan membasahi keduanya, mereka masih _stuck_ di posisi yang sama. Tak ada satu pun dari keduanya berniat untuk mengalihkan pandangan, apalagi bergerak untuk melindungi diri guyuran hujan yang kian deras.

"Shikamaru? A-ayo kita kembali ke kelas. K-kurasa bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi," ucap Ino mendadak gugup. Ia tak tahu kenapa detak jantungnya berdetak makin kencang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin sekali saja bolos. lagipula, kita sudah basah kuyup." Jawab Shikamaru pelan.

Entah terbawa suasana atau apa, Shikamaru makin mendekatkan wajahnya. memperdalam tatapannya dengan langit biru di mata Ino. Hidung keduanya sudah saling menyentuh, Shikamaru bisa merasakan hembusan napas Ino yang hangat menggelitik dagunya. Shikamaru kemudian memiringkan wajahnya, perlahan mengecup bibir _peach_ Ino dengan pelan.

Ino sendiri terkejut dengan tingkah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja menciumnya hanya bisa diam dan menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menikmati ciuman lembut yang Shikamaru berikan di bibirnya.

Dengan _background_ langit kelabu dan guyuran hujan, keduanya menikmati dengan sebuah ciuman. Di hari ke sembilan belas dari empat puluh sembilan hari, keduanya menyadari, kalau mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

-Day 23-

"Kau tidak mau mengajakku kencan, Shika? aku bosan, kita hanya bertemu di sekolah. Itupun hanya saat istirahat," keluh Ino saat keduanya tengah di jalan pulang.

"Kencan? Kurasa tak perlu. Kau selalu mengintiliku ke mana-mana. Apa perlu kencan?" ucap Shikamaru cuek.

Ino mencubit lengan Shikamaru kencang. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka!" serunya kencang.

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya, seolah suara nyaring Ino dapat merusak gendang telinganya. " _Troublesome_ ~"

Ino memajukan bibirnya, kesal dengan tingkah Shikamaru yang sangat menyebalkan. Ia melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Shikamaru, dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Ngambek.

Shikamaru sendiri hanya meringis melihat tingkah gadis pirang yang kini tengah merajuk padanya. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu," ledek Shikamaru.

Mengingat kejadian di atap beberapa hari yang lalu membuat wajah Ino tiba-tiba memanas. " _Baka_!" teriaknya sambil berjalan mendahului Shikamaru ke halte.

"Dasar merepotkan," Shikamaru menggerutu. Ia mengendikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan menyusul Ino yang kini sudah duduk di halte.

Setelah berada di hadapan Ino, Shikamaru menarik tangan gadis _blonde_ itu dan mengajaknya pergi dari halte.

"Hey! Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ino bingung karena Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apapun.

Shikamaru masih diam. Ia hanya tetap berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Ino yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ketika sampai di tempat tujuan, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ino yang tak tahu kalau pemuda di hadapannya berhenti menabrak punggung lebar Shikamaru.

"Ya! Kalau mau berhenti bilang-bilang!" kesal Ino sambil mengusap jidatnya yang tadi tertabrak.

Shikamaru menoleh dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah _stand ice cream_ di depannya. "Mau rasa apa?" tanyanya, mengabaikan teriakan Ino yang terlihat kesal padanya.

"A-apa? Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Ino bingung.

Pemuda Nara itu menghela napas. "Tentu saja untuk beli _ice cream_. Hari ini kau begitu sensitif. Jadi kupikir dengan makan _ice cream_ _mood_ -mu itu akan sedikit membaik," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi kau mau rasa apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Ino mendadak kehilangan kata-kata. "Aaah, aku mau rasa _strawberry_ ," jawabnya seadanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Satu _strawberry_ dan satu _vanilla_." Ucapnya pada penjual _ice cream_.

Shikamaru dan Ino diam untuk beberapa saat. Sampai pesanan mereka datang, dan Shikamaru membayar dua _ice cream_ itu, keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju taman kota. Ino tersenyum, ia sangat senang hari ini.

"Lebih baik?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menikmati ice cream _vanilla_ -nya.

Ino mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. "Saat _ice cream_ ini meleleh di dalam mulutku, aku merasa _mood_ burukku juga ikutan meleleh." Ucapnya dengan senang.

Shikamaru mengangguk, ia ikut tersenyum tipis melihat gadis di sebelahnya terus tersenyum seperti itu. "Apa kau sangat senang?"

"Um! Aku sangat senang sekali!" serunya dengan riang. Tapi kemudian ia menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Tapi ... kenapa kau jadi berubah? Kau sekarang berbeda dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Apa kau ... benar-benar Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Berubah atau tidak, aku malas memikirkannya. Lagipula, bukankah sikapku yang sekarang lebih baik?" Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. Menatap Ino sekilas lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

"Iyasih. Tapi rasanya aneh," timpal Ino yang ikut mengedikkan bahu.

Keduanya kembali berjalan menyusuri taman kota sambil menikmati _ice cream_ masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Ino teringat akan satu hal. Sesuatu yang terpenting yang menjadi tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika empat puluh sembilan hari nanti? Ia hanya tahu tujuannya, tapi tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Masih bisakah ia menemui Shikamaru saat empat puluh sembilan hari itu sudah berlalu?

 _-Day 30-_

Ino tak tahu kalau semakin dekat ia dengan tujuannya, ia makin takut. Entah karena apa. Awalnya, setelah melewati empat puluh sembilan hari yang diajukan seniornya agar ia bisa kembali ke dunianya ia akan senang. Tapi semakin lama, ia semakin takut kalau empat puluh sembilan hari itu akan berakhir.

Berkali-kali ia memikirkan hal ini, berkali-kali pula ia meyakinkan diri tentang dunianya yang sudah lama ia rindukan, tapi tetap saja bayangan Shikamaru selalu menyeruak masuk ke dalam tempurung otaknya. Bayangan Shikamaru yang mungkin akan marah karena ia mempermainkannya.

Keduanya mengawali tanpa perasaan apapun, seharusnya berakhir sama, kan? Ia takut kalau-kalau perasaannya tumbuh, aaaah ... bahkan sudah tumbuh tanpa Ino sendiri sadari. Sikap Shikamaru yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya jatuh. Entah Shikamaru merasakannya juga atau tidak. Yang jelas, perasaan ini salah. Sangat salah.

"Hey, kenapa kau melamun?"

Ino terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah sangat familiar di indera pendengarnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum miring. Oh, ya ampun! Aku bisa gila! Seru Ino dalam hati.

Ino melengkungkan senyumnya dengan sedikit gugup, ia mempersilakan Shikamaru duduk di sebelahnya. Ia hampir lupa sedang menunggu Shikamaru di taman ini karena berpikir terlalu keras tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Hm?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan gugup. "Ada apa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanyanya lagi.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Kencan?" candanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"A-apa?"

" _Aish_. Sudahlah lupakan." Gerutunya pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya saat Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. " _Aish_ , baik-baik. Kau itu benar-benar merepotkan sekali. Aku menyuruhmu ke sini untuk memberimu ini," ucap Shikamaru sambil mengambil sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

Boneka peri.

Ino _speechless_ melihat yang Shikamaru berikan padanya. Boneka peri yang cantik dengan gaun berwarna ungu dan sayap indah berwarna biru. "A-apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Shikamaru mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Anak kecil juga tahu kalau itu boneka," jawabnya dengan malas.

"T-tapi kenapa boneka peri?" Ino kembali bertanya. Ia menatap boneka itu dengan tatapan nanar.

"Apa kau tak suka?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia menatap obsidian Shikamaru dengan gamang. "Aku suka. Sangat suka." Katanya sambil mengulum senyum terpaksa.

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil terseyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau kau suka. Melihat boneka ini, aku langsung teringat dirimu. Makanya langsung kubeli," jelas Shikamaru.

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. Iya, memang. Memang sangat mirip denganku. Batin Ino nanar.

Sembilan belas hari lagi, apakah tak bisa waktunya diperpanjang lagi?

 _-Day 49-_

Shikamaru terkejut saat melihat Ino berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Ada apa gadis itu kemari?

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

Gadis berambut blonde itu tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi! Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ucap Ino sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru.

"Ya! Nanti dulu. Kau mau aku pergi seperti ini?" gerutu Shikamaru. Ia menatap penampilannya sendiri, dan membandingkan dengan penampilan Ino yang tampak cantik dengan _dress_ ungu selutut. "Setidaknya biarkan aku ganti pakaian dulu,"

Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Baiklah, sana ganti baju! Aku tunggu di sini, ya?"

"Terserah kau saja," timpal Shikamaru yang langsung masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Helaan napas berat Ino keluarkan saat Shikamaru sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa depan rumah keluarga Nara. Ino berharap kalau empat belas Februari tahun ini bukanlah yang terburuk. Semoga saja.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" Shikamaru menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ino bilang ia ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, tapi kenapa harus ke taman belakang sekolah?

Ino tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ia tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang pemuda. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah sebuah hamparan bunga dan memetiknya.

" _Sweet pea fairy_ , Yamanaka Ino!"

Tiba-tiba, suasana taman belakang sekolah berubah dengan pemandangan padang rumput dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di dalamnya. Warna-warni, sangat indah. Tapi Shikamaru masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Ino? Di mana ini?" tanya Shikamaru makin bingung. Ia terkejut saat melihat sayap biru dengan sulur-sulur berwarna merah muda terbentang di balik punggung Ino. Persis seperti boneka peri yang ia berikan pada Ino waktu itu.

Ino memberikan setangkai _sweet pea_ berwarna ungu kepada Shikamaru, ia tersenyum nanar saat melihat kebingungan Shikamaru yang makin terlihat. "Kau tahu arti dari bunga _sweet pea_?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ino! Jelaskan padaku! Ada apa ini? Dan kenapa kau ... punya sayap?" tanya Shikamaru frustasi.

"Empat puluh sembilan hari ini, adalah syarat agar aku bisa kembali ke sini. Aku harus menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia selama empat puluh sembilan hari, dengan begitu, aku bisa kembali pulang ke sini." Terang Ino. Ia tak bisa menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru, jadi ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke mana saja, asal tidak pada mata pemuda itu.

"Tapi ... kenapa?" Shikamaru makin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan Ino. Ini tak masuk akal. Sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Aku tersesat di dunia manusia, sebagai syarat kembali ke duniaku ini, empat puluh sembilan hari yang telah kita lalui ini lah yang akan membuatku kembali ke sini," jawab Ino pelan. "Maaf, karena aku telah memanfaatkanmu," ia menunduk, menatap hamparan rumput hijau itu dengan menyesal, sekaligus sedih.

Shikamaru menatap setangkai bunga di tangannya dengan gamang. _Sweet pea_. " _Sweet pea_ ini ... artinya selamat tinggal," ucapnya pelan.

"Bukan. Ini artinya ... terima kasih atas saat-saat yang menyenangkan. Selama empat puluh sembilan hari bersamamu, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Terima kasih," ucap Ino sambil mendongak. Ia menatap _obsidian_ Shikamaru, ia sadar ada goresan luka di sana. Dan itu karena ulahnya. "Juga maaf, di saat kau membantuku dan selalu membuatku bahagia selama aku bersamamu, aku malah membuatmu terluka,"

Shikamaru mengabaikan ucapan Ino, "tapi ... bisakah kita bertemu lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada frustasi yang sangat kentara.

Ino menggeleng. _Final_. "Aku akan menghapus ingatanmu selama empat puluh sembilan hari ini. Itulah peraturannya," jawab Ino serba salah.

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Terima kasih ... dan selamat tinggal."

END

Yak. Apa ini? /terjun/ nit gatau mau ngomong apalagi ini. Fantasy fantasy apaan lah. Ancur begini /nangis/

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran nit, ide awal itu mau dibuat ala 49days nya drama korea gitu. Ini di luar ekspektasi, walaupun ceritanya ngedrama semua wkwk mungkin untuk yang terakhir ini, temen-temen bisa baca sambil dengerin lagunya BtoB – Last Day. Nggak yakin bakal ngefeel sih, tapi waktu ngetik bagian akhir itu nit sambil dengerin lagu ini hehe. Trus sama adegan ujan-ujanan, walaupun nggak sesuai sama arti lagunya, bisa sambil dengerin lagunya BEAST – On Rainy days. Soalnya lagu ini legendaris banget sama hal yang berbau hujan-hujanan wkwk.

Oke, ada omake-nya. sila scroll ke bawah ya *smile*

OMAKE

Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya kepala tempat tidur. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghela napas setelahnya. Mimpinya ini benar-benar sangat nyata. Walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin. Karena ia di dalam mimpi itu bukanlah dirinya yang biasa. Dirinya yang cuek dan pemalas.

Ia berusaha mengingat detail mimpinya, tapi tetap tak bisa ingat. Seseorang di dalam mimpinya terlalu samar. Ia bahkan tak yakin kalau ia mengenal orang tersebut.

Mencoba mengabaikan, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Terkejut saat ia melihat ada setangkai bunga _sweet pea_ di dekat jendela. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat apakah ia pernah menaruh bunga ini di dekat jendelanya. Ah, bahkan ia sendiri tak suka bunga. Tapi kenapa?

Ia mengedikkan bahu, semakin dipikirkan semakin membuat kepalanya pening. Shikamaru membawa bunga itu masuk ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya di gelas berisi air putih di atas nakasnya. "Entahlah. Aku malas memikirkannya."


End file.
